Nightmare on Elm St 2009 remake
by The Master Of Horror
Summary: My own remake before the film comes next year. Mine has a new Freddy but is very close the classic movie. R and R More chapters to come.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my own remake of A Nightmare on Elm Street before Micheal bay and his gang ruin Freddy written by a fan for the fans please R and R, I'll put each chapter up as their completed. (oh yeah this has changes from the first movie including a new, darker Freddy **

**Nightmare on Elm St. (2009 version)**

Tina walked through the boiler room, she could the sound of the steam from the boiler as they were vented from the pipes.

The boiler room was a mazee of pipes.

She walked up the old, run down wooden ladder and pulled herself onto the platform above.

.She heard a noise like that of an animal and turned round quickly.

A lamb that had the face of a deformed young girl who had had her face stitched back together with butterfly stitches.

"Tina." It said in a deep voice before it burst into flames.

"What the fuck." She said looking down at her long white night gown.

She a ripping suddenly from the long sheet behind her.

She turned around once more and saw what looked like five four inch blades tearing through the sheet.

She ran until she came to the boiler that set on fire suddenly.

She screamed but no sound came out, what came out was thick, yellow sand.

"One, two. Freddy's coming for you!" Someone was singing behind her in a childish melody.

She turned round and screamed when she saw the Little girl behind her who had had her eyes cut out and was bleeding worms from them.

"He's coming for you Tina." The little girl told her before stumbling backwards into the cold hard stone ground.

Tina looked up and saw the shadowy figure in a hat and old, dirty yellow and green sweater before her stood on the burning boiler.

It stepped into the light and she got a good look at it's face, it was burnt and blistered you could see part of it's skull.

It had a clawed glove with five burning blades on his left hand.

"Tina." It roared in a deep, demonic voice not at all like that of a human.

It jumped off the boiler and clawed her nightgown.

She could then hear the sound of children screaming, she put her hands over her ears and fell to the ground trying to block out the noise.

She looked round.

Nothing.

"Hello." she screamed feeling the fear wash over her.

The creature jumped out from the boiler behind her this time covered in flames.

"Come to Freddy." it said slicing her night gown across the chest.

She woke up screaming, in a cold sweat in her bedroom.

She panted as her mother walked into her room.

"You okay Tina?" She asked.

"Yeah just a dream."

"Hot dream?"

Tina looked down and noticed the five burnt slashes on her nightgown.

"You need to stop that kind of dreaming."

"Okay I'll be fine ma."

Her moter left the room and she hugged the crucifix from the wall behind her that must of fell off her wall while she was sleeping.

She could still hear the sound of that man in her ears.

Who was he? She thought


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to Ghostwriter and all the people who read and reveiwed. **

**here's chapter 2 and 3 enjoy**

**Chapter 2 **

Tina walked down the street with Nancy and Glen.

She told them about her dream

"Sounds scary." Nancy said.

"It was, when i woke up it was like that thing was still in the room with me."

Someone grabbed her from behind, she knew who it was so she diden't even bother to turn round.

"I had a hard on when i woke up this morning." Rod said.

"Did you remember your dreams?" She asked him.

"Only the wet ones."

"He says the sweetest things." Nancy said suddenly.

Rod and Glen ran inside the school.

"Did you have a dream." She asked Nancy.

"It was just a bad dream Tina we all get them from time to time."

"Mabye were gonna have an earthquake or something they say things get really strange just before."

Nancy smiled at her and the two of them walked inside the school.

The four of them met up later that night at Tina's house.

Nancy and Glen sat next to each other as Rod and Tina sat facing them across the room.

"All day i've been hearing those blades." Tina said lighting up a joint.

"Blades?" Nancy asked.

"Yeah he had this hand full of these burning blades and he was wereing this..."

"Dirty green hat."

"Yeah how did you know?" Tina asked.

"Because i had a dream about this guy in a yellow and green jumped and he was...."

"Burnt."

"Yeah, Nancy you had the same dream I did." Tina said.

"Yeah right." Rod said.

"Rod." Tina barked slapping him on the arm.

"Why are you two so worried about some guy in a fuckin' dream."

"Beacuse he was scary." Nancy shouted.

"Yeah Rod, he was a real beast."

Rob put his hand down Tina's dark blue dress and said:

"Do you want to see my beast?"

"Okay baby." Tina said leading Rod to the bedroom.

Glen looked over at Nancy as she bent down to pick up a can of soda.

"You want to...?" Glen said stuttering.

"No Glen, it'll be worth it when you get it."

Rod pushed Tina onto her bed and the two of them kissed.

He took off his shirt and then her dress.

He lyed down and she got onto of him.

She began thrust violently onto top of him.

This lasted a few minutes before she rolled off him and they lyed next to each other panting.

"You okay now?" He asked.

"Yeah....fine." she said gasping for breath.

"good, no more bad dreams for either of us then."

"Did you have a dream too?"

"Don't worry about it it's not like they can hurt you."

"Yeah i supose your right."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

Tina was woken up by the sound of something hitting the window.

She got out of bed and walked up to the window.

There was something that looked like a tooth stuck in the window.

"What the hell?" she muttered.

"Tina." a deep demonic voice said.

She walked outside and into the alleyway.

There was a group of about three or four young girls singing a jump rope song.

"One, Two. Freddy's comming for you." they sang.

The song sent a chill down her spine.

she saw a shadow across the street.

Freddy walked up to her scraping his flaming blades across wall.

"Please god."

Freddy put his glove to his face and roared.

"THIS IS GOD." he said tearing what little flesh was left from his face reveiling his pale white skull.

Tina turned and ran as he gave chase.

She ran back into her garden and Freddy jumped out from behind a tree.

She hammered the door screaming for nancy to let her in.

Freddy grabbed her from behind and lifted her up with one hand, a horrible burnt hand.

He slammed her into the wall.

Rod woke up and looked round for Tina.

Who was inside the wall being dragged along (inside) The walls of the small room.

"Tina." He screamed reaching out to her.

she held her hand out through the wall as it cracked open and she fell out of it

onto to the bed, covered in blood.

"What did this?" He screamed.

He heard a knocking on the door.

"Oh no."

Nancy and Glen kicked the door open and saw Tina's slashed up corpse and Rod was nowhere to be seen


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Lt. Donald Thompson stood over the table that had what was left of Tina on it.

He took the sheet from over her slashed up torso and asked the doctor:

"What could of done that?"

"I don't know." The coroner said. "What ever was used to slash this girl was very hot almost on fire."

"Fire?"

"Yes it was so hot it burned the cuts, in a way that looks like what ever was used was burning, the wounds burned and her blood boiled."

"Anything else?" Lt. Thompson asked.

"Yeah. Nancy was there."

He turned, and began to walk out the room when the coroner said:

"One more thing."

"What?"

"her hair had turned white..........before death."

Nancy sat in the interview room next to her mother.

Donald walked in.

"What were you doing there?"

"She didn't want to sleep alone, she'd had some bad dreams."

"About what?"

"This guy in a yellow sweater."

Donald and his wife looked at each other knowing more than they were letting on.

"Where can I find Rod Lane?"

"I don't know daddy."

Rod ran down the street his hoody soaked from the rain.

He could feel the fear washing over but he didn't kill Tina.

A group of three young lads dressed in track suits walked up to him.

"You okay."

"Yeah, yeah fine." Rod said.

"Nice trainers."

One of them moved behind him and hit him across the back of the head with a the lid from

a metal trash can and kicked him across the face

"Take the trainers."

Rod fell into a deep dark pit and landed on his feet in a boiler room.

"No. not again." He panted.

Rod was sweating, his heart was pounding so hard he thought it burst out of his chest.

Freddy crawled up to him.

This freddy had the legs of a spider and a normal burnt body.

Flames covered the blades on his left hand.

"I'm not afraid of you." He said as it crawled up the wall. "Your nothing I don't belive in you."

"You don't have to." Freddy said jumping down from the roof and landed ontop of Rod.

He spat in Freddy's face.

Freddy cut both of his eyes out with the blades from his burning glove.

Donald ran into the alley and pointed his revolver at Rod, who turned round reveiling his cut eyes.

"Kruger."

"Help me!" Rod screamed as he burst into flames and fell into a pit that opened in the alleyway.

Blood gushed out of the pit and Donald screamed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 6**

Donald sat at his desk in the police HQ.

He remembered a long time ago when he had first met Fred.

And then he remembered when Nancy was born.

She ran into the room suddenly.

"Is it true?"

"What?"

"Rod is he dead?"

"Yeah he killed himself."

"Why?"

"I saw him i told him to stop and then he poured petral over himself."

"is it true he had his eyes cut out?"

"Nancy where did you....?"

Before he could finish what he was saying Nancy said:

"Fred Kruger, killer from the eighties, it was his M.O to cut out the eyes."

"Freddy Kruger is dead, honey."

"How do you know."

"He just is."

Nancy left the room.

Donald picked up his phone and phoned his wife.

"Marge it's Nancy, she knows about Kruger."

"How much does she know?"

"That he cut the eyes out."

"So she dosent know Kruger's her Father."

"No. but she'll work it out


End file.
